Necesitada de amor
by kitsu oyamaneko
Summary: Sakura se siente desengañada despues de que sasuke se fuera de la villa asi que le da un giro a su vida y asi encontrara  a un nuevo amor que le devuelva la alegria y el corazon.Itasaku,sasusaku,naruhina.DEJEN REWIER POR FIIIIIII TTTT
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí esta mi fic espero que lo disfruten y no se sientan decepcionados

naruto no me pertenece... desgraciadamente TTTT

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era un día precioso en konoha las flores estaban mas hermosas que nunca los pajarillos revoloteaban buscando su pareja y esperando poder ver nadar en poco tiempo sus pequeñas crías, así toda konoha la primavera se mascaba en e ambiente. Todo era precio preciosísima excepto para cierta pelirrosada que no estaba muy contenta con el aparecer de la vieja amiga y olvidada primavera.

-primavera otra vez , puaj!!!- expresaba sakura con desidia mirando en el parque como las parejas se besaban apasionadamente

Resulta que la pequeña sakura (y lo de pequeña es un decir por que ya estaba bien crecidita) había dejado de creer en el amor desde que su amado uchiha, aquel por el moría, por el que suspiraba, por el que no paraba de suspirar. Si, ya no era la pequeña y dulce sakurita, ahora mas bien era la amargada Sakurita.

-Ojalá se atraganten con sus lenguas!!!!!!!!!!!!, malditos cerdos !!!!!!!!!!- gritaba con ira a los enamorados del parque que la miraban como si de una loco se tratara

Si, ya no quedaba nada de la antigua Sakura...

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo

En otra parte de la aldea un enamoradísimo naruto besaba a su dulce hinata...

-Hinata,cada día te ves mas hermosa, te amo- decía naruto mientras la miraba a los ojos dulcemente mientras le cogía de la mano y la besaba dulcemente

-N-naruto-kun, ... yo- yo- también te amo- decía sonrojada hinata mientras veía dulcemente a su amado

en ese momento volvió a besar a su princesa, el momento era precioso bajo un hermoso árbol en flor al lado del lado, los dos enamorados disfrutaban de la felicidad mas infinita

-hinata...

-naruto... eres un baboso nadie te quiere de seguro que te tocas pensando en tsusunade eres un obsceno

-H-hinata-chan - decía naruto asustadísimo- habría cambiado de personalidad su linda hyuuga????

-yo-yo no fui naruto-kun de verdad- decía la pobre hina sonrojada a mas no poder

-entonces COMO!!!!!!????

-naruto cada vez estas mas tonto ,será el amor que te atonta como si fueras lo suficientemente tonto- decía una sakura con cara de pocos amigos saliendo detrás del lindo árbol que tenia a la espalda los enamorados

-Sakura-chan !!! como pudiste decir eso , hiciste avergonzar a hinata-chan!!!-decía enfadado naruto

-ah! que es mentira, cualquiera lo diría-decía sakura burlándose de su amigo

-sa -sakura-chan-decía hinata asustada

-como sea, naruto kakashi dijo que fuera que esta semana tenias misión, te has vuelto a escaquear verdad-decía sakura alejándose

-AH!!!!!!!!!! mierda!! me olvide lo siento mierda , hinata-chan me tengo que ir lo siento - decía naruto a hinata

-no te preocupes naruto kun, esfuérzate en la misión!!

-arigato hinata-chan-decía naruto volviendo a besar a hinata

sakura no soportaba ver esas escenas, le ponían enferma aunque fuera su amigo no lo soportaba, y con la fuerza que le caracterizaba abrió el suelo entre los dos amantes y grito con ira-vas a ir o no !!!!!!!!!

-si si jo sakura- chan esta amargada-dijo naruto desapareciendo

madito naruto, pero tenia razón estaba amargada, no lo reconocía , pero si, le entristecía ver en lo que se había convertido pero así era una amargada a sus 17 jeje era hasta irónico, muchos se lo habían dicho y repetido, en la aldea ya le llamaban la amargada, y eso no hacia si no amargarla mas, hasta su sensesi se lo había dicho, necesita un cambio no podía seguir así.

Sakura después de despedirse de hinata se dirigió a su casa y se tiro en la cama estaba harta y creía haber encontrado la solución.

-Es la única opción, tendré que irme de la aldea por un tiempo, así podré pensar, estar sola, estar aquí solo me hace daño, y así... quizá me olvide de sasuke-al pronunciar ese nombre no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, lo echaba tanto de menos hasta su mal humor cualquier cosa,... esa noche volvió a llorar de nuevo... y deseando que fuera la ultima.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

En el despacho de tsunade Sakura le miraba fijamente para lograr descifrar como pedirle lo k estaba deseando, lo había meditado durante toda la noche, pero no conseguía averiguar que hacer.

-Tsusunade-sama, necesito pedirle un favor

-NO-dijo rotundamente tsunade

-Gracias tsunade-sama sabia que lo...COMO!!!!????-grito sakura sin comprender

-Por si acaso

-Pero si no sabe que iba a decir!!!!

-haber, sorpréndeme

-quiero que me deje marcharme a entrenar fuera de la aldea

-aaaaaaaaaaa, bueno si era eso...

-entonces me deja!!?????-decía sakura esperanzada, por fin algo de buena suerte

-NO-dijo tsunade rotunda

sakura sintió como una gran piedra caí sobre ella- pero por que ???????

-lo siento Sakura pero aun eres muy débil para salir de la aldea sola, lo digo por tu bien-decía tsunade ,mientras recogía los papeles y se marchaba

allí dejo a sakura , destrozada, no por el echo de que no le dejara salir de la villa sino el por que no le había dejado otra vez esa palabra k la destrozaba sin remordimientos minando todo su ser..."débil"...

pero ya no lo seria nunca mas.. .esa misma noche recogió lo justo para sobrevivir de su casa mientras dormían sus padres, y se marcho a hurtadillas de la aldea

ya no seria mas ..."débil"...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ya se que es corto pero lo continuare promesa de girl sacaut (pero no so scaut XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ)

BUENO GRACIAS A LOS K LO LEAN, SON MARAVILLOSOS, DEJEN REWIERS MATTA NE!!

Atte.kitsune oyamaneko


	2. avanzando

bueno aquí estoy tuve que reponer el fic por que me dijeron lo de las faltas y me daba vergüenza arigato por decirme

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Necesitada de amor **

ya llevaba varias horas corriendo de árbol en árbol, los años de entrenamiento con tsunade le habían servido para tener una gran fortaleza en las piernas pero aun así seguía cansándose con el tiempo. Se detuvo a los pies de un gran árbol saco unos cuantos trozos de pan y carne seca para comer y allí se paro a mirar la inmensidad del lago k tenia enfrente.

-Desde luego este sitio es muy hermoso, asquerosamente hermoso y romántico - decía sakura irritada- el destino me esta jugando una mala pasada , je de seguro k esto me lo merezco ...después de todo nada hice para retenerle, tampoco tenia suficiente fuerza para detenerlo

después de comer y descansar un rato a la sombra de aquel árbol se puso de nuevo en camino...

Pasaron largar horas hasta que dio con un apacible y oscuro lugar allí tenia un manantial y parecía que la caza no le iba a faltar así que se detuvo dejó sus cosas en una esquina y comenzó a entrenar:... el objetivo de su huida

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

en konoha ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que faltaba la gruñona pelirrosa

-maldita sea y ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta de k no estaba y de que salía de la villa, QUE CLASE DE ANBUS SOIS VOSOTROS!!!!!!!!!- gritaba echa una furia la hokage

-lo sentimos tsunade-sama pero se escabullo en el cambio de guardia-decía un atemorizado anbu

-LARGUENSE DE AQUI!!!!

después de que los anbus salieran del despacho de la hokage uno de los anbus acudió a su superior

-menos mal que no nos a pillado

-si -decía sonrojado el capitán aun recordando lo ocurrido

**flash back**

mientras los anbus hacían su particular ronda divisaron lo que paria una mujer de cabellos rosados

-sakura haruno este lugar esta prohibido al anochecer a no ser que tengas orden

-veréis chicos es que en mi casa tenia mucho calor no podía soportarlo-veía melosamente al anbu mientras se iba desabrochando la chaqueta

-señorita haruno por favor regrese a la villa-decía ya el anbu de manera temblorosa al ver el hermoso cuerpo de la haruno debajo de esa chaqueta NO LLEVABA NADA

-chicos no queréis aliviar a una ninja con necesidades estoy muy solita -decía sakura mostrando su desnudez al anbu mientras se acaba

-sakura- decía temblando el capitán- los demás se habían que dado sin habla, el capitán debía acabar con eso así que agarro de los hombros a sakura y en ese momento desapareció

los había engañado era solo una ilusión

y en el otro lado de konoha huyendo se hallaba una pelirrosa

-que idiotas - decía con cara de superioridad

**fin de flash back**

en la aldea había un gran revuelo muchos pensaban que la habían raptado y otros que había ido en busca de sasukea lo que su compañero de equipo naruto no estaba dispuesto a consentir

-tsunade -sama déjeme ir a buscar a sakura-decía desesperado naruto

habían ido todos a suplicar a la hokage k les permitiera buscar a sakura, a pesar de su mal humor y de lo rencorosa que estaba con el amor no había dejado de ser sakura eso lo sabían todos y cada uno de ellos por una cosa u otra le debían favores a la dulce sakura y darían su vida para ayudarla

-lo siento naruto a mi también me gustaría ir a buscarla pero estoy con las manos atadas no puedo hacer nada lo siento de verdad, estamos en una etapa muy delicada necesitamos a la mayor cantidad de ninjas en la aldea-decía con una mirada de tristeza a naruto

-pero tsunade y si le pasa algo

-naruto.. te prometo que en cuanto se pueda mandare a buscar a mis mejores ninjas a sakura

-eso no es suficiente tiene que ser ahora!!!!

-naruto si mando a buscar ninjas a sakura y nos atacan k crees k pasara !!!!

tsunade tenia razón tenia mucha razón pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que estaba traicionando a su amiga

-esta bien-fue lo única que pronuncio naruto se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación seguida por la atenta mirada de sus amigos

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

sakura ya llevaba una semana en aquel sombrío lugar, había aprendido a pescar y había conseguido hacer acogedor un gran hablo que la resguardaba de la lluvia, los entrenamientos la dejaban destrozada y había días en los que se desmayaba en la tierra en la fría tierra.

-debo conseguir hacerme mas fuerte, debo conseguir ser fuerte-se repetía una y otra vez sakura mientras entrenaba

en lo alto de un árbol había una extraña sombra que la observaba atentamente. No era la primera vez que esa sombree la observaba si embargo el cansancio y el empeño que le ponía sakura a los entrenamientos hacia que no se diera cuenta de su extraño visitante...

Un mes después...

sakura ya tenia un nivel aceptable el entrenamiento intensivo estaba dando sus frutos sin duda pero aun era débil

-tengo que conseguir dominar alguna técnica poderosa mis puños son fuertes pero no le serian suficientes en caso de un verdadero combate, se las había ingeniado para hacer una técnica pero le consumía mucho chacra. Un día estaba sobre el lago entrenado y se puso a hacer técnica hasta que casi no podía con sus ojos y de repente sintió como se empezaba a desplomar.

no puedo desmayarme encima del lago me ahogare y mis esfuerzos no habrán servido de nada-pensaba sakura, pero no podía hacer nada callo sobre el agua y empezó a hundirse, cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido una sombra le cojió en brazos ... eran unos brazos fuertes pero a pesar de eso la tomaron mucha delicadeza y cuando se dispuso a abrir los ojos, miro el rostro de su salvador...y so lo pudo articular antes de desmayarse

-sa-sasuke-kun...?

esto hizo que el misterioso hombre sonriera de forma maliciosa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

bueno aquí el fic 2 muajajajaj ya les dije que seria rápida, es que últimamente me aburro XDDDD

ATTE KITSU OYAMANEKO


End file.
